Sine Qua Non
by Odainath
Summary: Spoilers for 8.02. Part of him wanted to run, the other was quietly impressed.


**Author's notes:** This contains the smallest amount of spoilers for 8.02 which I haven't seen in full. It's the moment that Ros first sees Tariq, Malcolm's replacement, and has the following exchange (edited somewhat) with Lucas.

"_What is _that_?"  
_"_Malcolm's replacement."  
_"_Tell him to lose the T-shirt."_

I am also using a fair bit of artistic license and incorporating some of the Sugarhorse storyline for the main reason of me having no idea what is going on in the Spooks world.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spooks; it is the property of Kudos and the BBC.

* * *

**Sine Qua Non**

* * *

"_What is _that_?"  
_"_Malcolm's replacement."_

This, Tariq thinks, is the beginning of a tempestuous relationship.

He swears he feels the air shift, become colder and Tariq turns as the pods open. A woman enters, platinum blonde hair immaculate, leather jacket closely fitted, lithe stance. His eyes roam over her body before he can stop them and an appreciative smile tugs at his lips, though it disappears as her eyes travel across the room, landing on his face. He resists the urge to shiver as she fixes him with an impenetrable gaze, which turns to a glare.

"_Tell him to lose the t-shirt."_

Her voice, though not loud, reaches his ears and he fights the urge to flush. So his mother was right, first appearances do count, and he has already gotten on the bad side of... Tariq turns to Jo who raises an eyebrow.

"Ros Myers," she says, answering his unspoken question. "Section Chief."

"Is she always so...?"

Jo nods, just once. "Oh, yes."

-o-

"Conference room, now."

No one says a word; instead they gather their files and follow the slender blonde into the glass-walled room and sit down, waiting for her to speak. Lucas enters last, and casts a look at Ros who inclines her head, the movement barely perceptible. She reminds Tariq of a statue, one made of glass or perhaps ice, though he doubts Ros Myers would, or could, thaw.

"A week ago a nuclear attack was thwarted in London with information we gathered from Connie James. However, it seems that we have more to worry about and our FSB friends have another plan that could potentially send the United Kingdom into anarchy."

It is a bold statement, almost comical, and if it were anyone else Tariq might chuckle softly. However, there is something in Ros' voice, a deadly seriousness that stems his laughter.

That and he's slightly afraid she might kill him.

"We're waiting on tenterhooks, Tariq."

Her sarcastic voice cuts through the air and he realises two things: one that he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't been paying attention, and two, that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh, I'm-"

"Our computer systems; Malcolm, your predecessor thought they may have been compromised. What is your opinion?"

"Well, I haven't really had a chance to look-"

"Then get to it," she interrupts sharply. "I want to know what the FSB knows."

He nods, unsure what to say.

"Sometime in the near future," Ros continues dryly, her eyes darting toward the open door, a clear message to leave.

Tariq hurries back to his desk and pulls out his keyboard.

-o-

An hour later a cup of coffee is pushed toward him and Tariq looks up to find Jo sitting next to him, a smile on her face. Jo is gentle, or so she seems, and he finds the contrast between the two blondes fascinating.

"How are you going?" she asks, leaning back in her chair.

"There have been attempted breaches," Tariq answers, "but none have been successful..."

"Good," says Jo, rising to her feet. She pauses at his shoulder. "By the way, Tariq, Ros says to lose the t-shirt; you know, dress a little more formally."

Tariq smiles and tries a joke. "Will she be losing hers?"

"Keep that little fantasy to yourself."

Ros' cold voice comes from behind him and he jumps in his chair, nearly knocking over his coffee.

"Uh, I'm sorry, it was..."

"Save it," Ros says irritably.

Her face is expressionless and Tariq sees irritation rather than anger; he finds himself doubting that she gives a damn about his 'fantasy.'

"I take it you have been thinking about your work and not me for the past hour," she continues, not missing a beat.

"Yes, but I haven't found..."

"Come to me when you do."

She stalks across the Grid to her desk and sits down, picking up her phone and punching in a few numbers. Jo leans down to speak softly into his ear.

"Keep your head down for the first few weeks, just until she's used to you."

That, Tariq thinks, is advice he could have done with earlier.

-o-

He finds a breach and hurries to Ros' desk but finds himself unable to speak. This is ridiculous he tells himself, he is a highly qualified analyst, she is a spy; they were employed to work collaboratively.

"When you're ready."

He hands her a piece of paper which she snatches from his hand. He wonders if she is always like this; impatient and abrupt, and instinctively knows it's an affirmative answer. This is a woman with no time for pleasantries; or rather she doesn't make any time.

Apparently Ros hasn't heard the phrase 'you can attract more flies with honey.'

She prefers a fly swat; short, quick and effective.

"Can you trace the hacker back to their computer?"

Her question jolts him into the present and he hastens to answer.

"It went back to an internet cafe, so it was a public IP address..."

"There would have been a time; get all CCTV..."

"I've done it," Tariq says, and he hesitantly moves around her desk. "May I?" he asks, gesturing at her computer.

Ros slides her chair back, only slightly, and he leans across trying not to make contact. He has no doubt she could put him on the ground in seconds.

"I don't know who this guy is but-"

She is already out of her chair and he swallows as she reaches into her top drawer and withdraws a gun. He catches only a glimpse, but it's grey and it's heavy, and will most likely soon be pressed against someone's temple.

Hopefully the trigger won't be pulled.

-o-

He drinks from a plastic water bottle, calming his nerves. He isn't quite sure why; it isn't his problem what Ros does in the field. However, he provided her with the information, and she hadn't seemed pleased...

"I wouldn't worry," comes Lucas' voice, calm and reassuring. "She only shoots the bad guys."

It takes a few moments for Tariq to realise the older man is joking and he smiles weakly.

"Good to know."

-o-

Tariq hears Ros before he sees her; the heeled boots she wears snapping against the floor as she walks into Harry's office, closing the door behind her. She looks elated and flicks her hair over her shoulder, a gesture that on another woman would look entirely ridiculous. Tariq watches as she stretches on the chair, her movements like a cat though perhaps a serpent might be more apt. As if sensing his eyes on her, Ros twists and her eyes hit him with their full intensity.

He flinches in his chair and looks down. When he looks up again she has turned around and is speaking to Harry once more, any indication she'd so much as glimpsed at him vanished.

-o-

They are in the conference room again, Ros at the head of the table. She points the remote at the plasma and a man's face pops up. It is the one Tariq pulled from the CCTV footage, something Ros doesn't acknowledge. Instead she speaks of this man and of his ties to Al-Qaeda and Russia. Tariq listens carefully, not wanting to make the same mistake he did earlier that day. Ros delegates tasks, and Tariq rises to his feet, unintentionally the last to leave except for Ros who is gathering files together.

She looks up and her eyebrows rise slightly.

"That was good work today," she says, her attention already back on her files.

"Oh, thank you," he says, fighting the urge to shuffle his feet.

"Yes," she continues, "he proved to be quite helpful."

He smiles, unsure what else to do, and Ros strides past him without a second glance.

It is only as he walks back to his own desk he realises her use of past tense.

-o-

It is dark and he has been given 'permission' from Jo to go home. He walks past Ros, who is watching the news, and catches a glimpse of the headline.

'Man Found Dead'

A familiar image fills the screen and Tariq's stomach falls. Ros looks at him, and he swears that a smile pulls at her lips.

"I didn't kill him," she says, nodding toward the screen. "He was dead when I found him."

Tariq nods, unsure if he can believe her. Ros is paying him no further attention and he continues toward the doors, still debating whether or not the blonde woman was responsible for the dead man's demise.

He finds himself at a loss.

As the pod doors open and he steps out of the Grid, back into normality, he wonders if this feeling of uncertainty will become common.

Unfortunately, he thinks it might.

At this part of him wants to quit right there and then.

Another part is quietly impressed.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Something I whipped up after seeing a fifteen-second youtube clip. Hopefully it's not too shite.  
Please review,  
_Odainath_


End file.
